


Alpha Wolfy bow wow

by epakaytannollinen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Magic, mentions of scisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epakaytannollinen/pseuds/epakaytannollinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is cast under a spell which has left him permanently to the wolf shape but without his memories. The wolf side has taken over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Wolfy bow wow

"So you mean that you can't come over to the Hale house?"

"Sorry, we are bit busy," Scott says in his ear. Stiles snorts to his phone, "We?"

"Me and Isaac"

"Should have guessed"

"Hey! We are looking for the clues about the alpha pack!" Scott said in a distressed voice

"Oh, that's right. How long have you now been on the outskirts of the town? No clues in two days?"

“That’s right. We come in the evening, so you better hold on ‘till we come back. Think you can handle it?” Stiles sighs heavily after he puts his phone in his pocket. That call wasn’t helpful. His hand brushes the baseball he had in his pocket and a dark figure raises its head.

A wolf Derek barks enthusiastically to Stiles. “Haha, nope, Derek, I’m not taking advantage of you, being stuck like this,” That being said, it was a nearly half hour long playing session with the ball, once Stiles had realized it was Derek and not anyone strange wolf in the Hale residence.

Before playing, Stiles really had tried to understand what had happened to the older man. A bit of magic was barely noticeable on his fur and Derek didn’t react to words like he's supposed to. Like the man ever reacts to them over his man-pain.

So Stiles had come to a conclusion: Derek is under a spell which leaves him a wolfdog. Awesome. Really, like they had not enough to do when the alpha pack is near and urgent. How had the man even come across a witch of some sort?

From his thoughts Stiles hadn’t realized that the big black wolf had moved next to him, so Stiles let out a surprised yelp when a wet tongue licked its path across Stiles’ cheek. His hands rose to pat the wolf’s head partly to stop the canine from licking more and partly because the fur wanted clearly to be pet.

“Okay, then, what are we gonna do?” Stiles asked. Derek looked at him questioningly. Not that the teen had expected any answer. Then suddenly Derek’s head snapped up to look at something over Stiles’ head. The wolf barked again when Stiles snapped his head up to see what Derek had seen. It was a ball-shaped white energy thingy; fizzing with energy spikes.

Wait.

Ball-shaped.

Derek’s muscles tightened under him when he prepared to launch to go chase the ball. “Derek, NO!” Stiles shouted, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We don’t even know what it is!! STOP!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s fur. He clung to its neck in attempt to stop the wolf from launching after the object, but it was futile. They flew partly into the air and Stiles tried as a last resort to conjure the ground to guide them off from the thing, but Derek was stronger.

As his teeth closed around the ball it released a shock wave which threw both of them fully to the air and off the ground several metres. Stiles didn’t have much time, but he shifted them quickly so that when they hit the ground, most of the ground hit Stiles and not the body he had tried to stop from jumping.

The wave had long died before Stiles groaned on the ground. Damn, it had hurt. But then he realized the body he clung to wasn’t the wolf's body, but a human's.

A naked human’s body.

When Stiles detached himself from Derek, the older man stirred awake. Stiles scrambled quickly away and aimed for the stairs which led inside the old house.

Derek asked in a very abashed way what was going on with Stiles, who then shouted from inside house that he would bring some trousers and then they would have a talk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal thanks for Myles for beta-ing this for me


End file.
